I'm Still Standing
I'm Still Standing di Elton John è una canzone presente nell'episodio Il fratellone, il quindicesimo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata da Quinn Fabray e Artie Abrams. Questo è il primo dei loro due duetti nell'episodio. Quinn e Artie cantano questa canzone in Aula canto per garantire a tutti che Quinn sta bene dopo l'incidente con la macchina e come lei non si lasci abbattere nonostante sia in una sedia a rotelle. Testo della canzone Quinn: You could never know what it's like Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use Artie: And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, Imma coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way But if you need to know while I'm still standing Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: You just fade away Quinn e Artie: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Quinn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni:: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn: Once I never could hope to win You starting down the road leaving me again Artie: The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: You'd be a clown by now Quinn e Artie: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Quinn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (Instrumental Break) Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: Don't you know, i'm still standing (Artie: Ooooh) Better than i ever did Quinn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Looking like a true survivor Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: Feeling like a little kid (Artie: Like a little kid) (Artie: I'm still standing) I'm still standing Quinn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: After all this time (Artie: standing) Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind (Artie: On my mind) I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Yeah!) Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: I'm still standing (Artie: Standing) Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Woahh uh oh) Quinn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm still standing Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Yeahhh eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Oh oh...) I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Yeah yeah yeah yeah!) I'm still standing (Artie: I'm still standing) Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: I'm still standing, I'm still standing) Quinn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm still standing... Curiosità *E' il primo duetto di Artie e Quinn e il primo dei 2 in questo episodio. *Questa canzone segna l'ultima coppia del concorso di duetto in ''Canzoni d'amore ''che canta insieme. Galleria di foto Iss.jpg standing.png Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three